1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper roll device, and more specifically, to a paper roll device capable of detecting an open/closed state of a cover and indicating an amount of a paper roll automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional paper roll device, such as a lottery machine, a receipt machine or an ATM machine, often does not have a function of detecting whether a cover covers a casing and whether a paper roll is installed inside the casing of the machine. For ensuring that the paper roll is installed inside the casing, a user has to open the cover to check. Therefore, the user may easily forget to cover the casing or may not place the cover correctly. On the other way, if the cover is designed to be transparent, the user can see through the transparent cover to check whether the paper roll is installed inside the casing. But the user cannot be aware whether the paper roll is installed inside the casing and be aware of other related information immediately. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a paper roll device capable of notifying the user that whether the cover covers the casing correctly and whether the paper roll is installed inside the casing automatically.